A Brief Moment
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Haru and Makoto find a brief moment together in their busy lives. A short fluffy ficlet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

Pairings/Warnings: MakoHaru, m/m relationship, sap, fluff.

A/N: Originally written for the MakoHaru festival on tumblr and the prompt "cuddles". Beta'd by Lunar Pull.

* * *

**A Brief Moment**

The rain had soaked Haru through from his hoodie to his canvas sneakers which made a squelching noise with every step. As he walked up the many flights of stairs to their current apartment, he felt the heaviness of being weighed down with rain water and books and groceries.

The rain had been pleasant for a brief moment, in the city it cleansed and Haru had paused, enjoying it as it seemed to be as close as he could come to the ocean now - stuck as he was in the concrete jungle of a city, miles away from cold fresh salt water. He had stood, looking up at the clouds and feeling the droplets on his face until the rainfall became heavy, making his clothes sodden and changing the pleasant feeling to one of misery.

As he walked up the stairs Haru felt irritated and cold and it was only as he finally arrived at their apartment door that he cheered up - the smell of cooking drifting in the air. He fumbled for keys in his book bag, slipping them in and opening the lock, and stepping through the door.

The smell was more tantalising as Haru locked up behind him, removing his wet hoodie, shaking his damp hair out and slinging his bag to one side before he carried the groceries to the small kitchen of the tiny apartment.

Makoto had cooked - a soup of some kind, a broth with noodles and fish and it bubbled, Haru peeking into the pot as he put away a few items, scanning the apartment briefly.

It was barely big enough for them but school was expensive - they both worked two jobs and seemed to spend the rest of their time studying - Haru saw notes and books on the floor and that indicated what Makoto had been doing.

He knew Makoto could only be in one of two places, the bathroom with the shower that he barely fit in or the bedroom where the bed filled the entire space but Haru only concentrated on his task, waiting for Makoto to appear. Perhaps he had taken a nap due to working late hours at a karaoke bar or had taken shower to clear his head after studying.

Haru didn't speculate anymore but was hopeful Makoto wouldn't appear dressed for one of his jobs as he felt like he missed him even though they lived in the same place.

They had been together since they were seventeen, a fateful drunken kiss that had changed the nature of their relationship from friendship to more and they had loved and touched and fucked each other as they grew up into men together. Though Haru thought, they had not done much of anything lately - spending little time together when they were not studying or so exhausted they barely noticed each other.

Haru audibly sighed as he put away a packet of noodles. He was aware life was not meant to be easy but why did it have to be so damn hard? Why was it jobs and studying and only brief moments spent together? As those moments they had to cherish - rare and perfect and as Haru had finished putting away groceries, he went in search of Makoto.

Haru opened the bathroom door and saw no Makoto so he proceeded to the bedroom and paused in the doorway.

He was lying on their bed asleep, sprawled, his large body occupying all the space and his face in a relaxed smile. His soft snore reverberated around the room and Haru felt a small smile tug at his lips as he saw his glasses were still perched on his nose. He approached softly and leaned over, removing them and Makoto's eyes fluttered then.

"Haru?"

The only answer needed was a nod as he stripped his wet jeans before joining Makoto on the bed - crawling to him and then wriggling into his arms. Makoto laughed softly at Haru's insistence and ran his fingers up to his neck.

"Your hair's wet."

"There's a rain storm," he answered, the answer obvious as it could be heard, the heavy droplets splattering against the window.

Haru moved further into Makoto's embrace, laying his head down on his chest, his wet hair soaking his striped shirt.

Makoto didn't seem to care, continued to run his fingers through the damp strands and Haru snuggled in tighter, wrapping his arms around Makoto's firm torso.

"Do you have work?" Haru murmured.

"No," Makoto answered, "you?"

Haru grunted a "no" and an arm wrapped around him tighter.

"Do you want to do anything?" Makoto asked and Haru met his green eyes, bright even in the dull light of the bedroom.

"Nothing but lie here with you."

And while they could kiss and touch and get hot, heavy and sweaty together - for one afternoon, they just held each other, cuddled tightly listening to the rain storm and each other's breathing, forgetting about the world outside and anything else but them.


End file.
